juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Yee
Kai Yee was a former Te Xuan Ze who turned against the Elders and tried to destroy them to obtain their powers. History Origins Virtually nothing is known about his early life, but what is known is that 200 years ago, Kai Yee became the Te Xuan Ze. At first, he was unwilling to accept the mantle, wishing for a simpler life, but in little time, he became an extraordinary warrior, with his enthusiasm matching his skill. In these dark times, magic was close to waging a war against humanity, it was Kai Yee who kept the dark forces at bay. It seemed that no foe or threat could match his skills and abilities, Ah-Mah stated that he was their greatest champion, and was like no other Te Xuan Ze before him, or since. However, Kai Yee did not want to be just a Te Xuan Ze, a wielder of magic, he believed he could better battle magic by controlling it. He tried to become a Magical Elder, and when he was refused, he attacked the Elders and tried to rob them of their power. He was stopped as the Elders turned him into a jade statue and was imprisoned in it for decades. Return to Life and Defeat Kai Yee's return happens hundreds of years later. The statue was stolen from Ah-Mah's house by minions working for DaPheets, a sneaker company for female monsters, intending to use him to literally destroy their competition. However, upon being reawakened, Kai Yee quickly used his skills to escape and once again set out to claim the power of the Elders for himself. This goal soon brought him into conflict with both Ah-Mah and Juniper, who fought to keep him from acquiring the mystical energy contained within the Orb of the Elders. Ah-Mah's advanced age made her no match for Kai Yee, but June's youth, combined with her unconventional fighting methods and the enhancement received from the mystical essence of the realm of the Elders, made them equal in combat. Kai Yee attempted to sway June to his side, stating he understood her frustration with the endless battles, and her desire for a simpler life, as he wanted, but June did not waver, and managed to distract him long enough for Ah-Mah to seal him inside a statue once more, which was locked away in a vault in her home. Personality Kai Yee's personality has all the making of a messiah complex, believing he deserves better then simply being a protector. It is because of this messiah complex in addition to his intelligence that he is able to become such a powerful force. He not only has the abilities to carry him through the conflict, but the intelligence to use it as well. In a ways his cause is a natural response to what he experienced during his life. He is strongly motivated to become something greater, believing that with the power of the Elders, he can make things better, desiring no more battles, and for his line to no longer be the constant caretaker of humanity. This desire allows him to see others like insects. If it aids him in his goal, he has no qualms about hurting them in the same way people have no qualms about hurting bugs. This is supplemented by a deep anger he feels. He blames the magical elders for all his suffering and because of this anger, he sometimes doesn't think rationally despite his intelligence. Only his rage is never blind. It's focused and channeled towards his goals, and that anger will persist so long as his desires are unfulfilled. Combine this with his powers and he is a force that is difficult to oppose. Kai Yee is not above complimenting foes as he was impressed by Juniper and Jasmine's tenacity. Powers and Abilities Being the strongest and most powerful Te Xuan Ze ever, he possesses the same magical and superhuman abilities that that June possess, but on a much grater scale and more experienced. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kai Yee is super-humanly strong and is typically able to lift and take down giant monsters with little effort. He is stronger than both Juniper and Jasmine together, capable of breaking a large floating stone with his sword. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve, out-running and outmaneuvering June and Ah-Mah. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kai Yee's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for a longer time than June. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kai's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He can deflect and dodge attack with no effort or having to duck them. *'Magic Vision': Basic ability of seeing through the magical barrier. *'Spell-Casting': He can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid him in battle. In theory, due to his age and experience, he knows even more about magic then Ah-Mah. *'Immunity to Magic': As the Te Xuan Ze, he is immune to some magical effects i.e.: Sandman's sleeping power. Skills * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kai Yee has extensive training in hand-to-combat and is capable of holding his own in a fight, though he prefers the use of his Te-Xuan-Ze skills in most combat situations. He is a capable athlete, and due to his lack of aging, is still in excellent physical condition. He was able to hold his own against both Jasmine and Juniper with no problem. * Skilled Strategist: Kai Yee is an excellent strategist, and has extensive combat experience. He has successfully held his own in combat against two fellow Te-Xuan-Ze's at once. * Master Swordsman: Kai Yee utilizes a Jian sword in combat, and is very skilled in its use, capable of wielding it expertly, as well as a second sword: The Sword of the Elders. * Knowledge in Magic: Being the Te-Xuan-Ze, Kai Yee is skilled in magic and occult knowledge due to a lifetime of training. Trivia * Unlike seen on other Te Xuan Ze, Kai Yee does not have a stripe of magenta in his hair. This makes him similar to Ray Ray in Te Xuan Me? despite the occurrences in that episode technically being an alternate timeline. * Kai Yee's voice actor James Sie has voiced in many other animated series before, such as: Jackie, Shendu and Chow in Jackie Chan Adventures, The Cabbage Merchant, in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Master Monkey in Kung Fu Panda and also voiced Kellington (from DaPheets) and one of the ninja in the one episode he appears in. * Despite being at least 200 years old, he wields some fairly modern Chinese weapons, namely his own Jian from Han dynasty and the Sword of the Elders, which is of unknown age but resembles dao from the Tang and Song dynasties. * As he was the Te Xuan Ze from a distant past, this makes him distantly related to the Lee family but that was never mentioned or confirmed further. Gallery KaiYeeOB.png Kaiyee-stolensword01.png|Kai Yee stealing The Sword of the Elders. KaiYeetrapped.png|Kai Yee imprisoned as a statue by the elders many centuries ago. KaiYee2swords.png|Kai Yee brandishing both his own sword and The Sword of the Elders against the modern Te Xuan Ze. Kaiyee2swords.gif Evil Te Xuan Ze.png|Kai Yee using the Sword of the Elders to fight against his successors. Category:Magical Humans Category:Te Xuan Ze Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic World Category:Magic History Category:Villains Category:One Shot Villains Category:Season 3 antagonists